


Illicit Quality

by UmbraEmber



Series: Smutty One Shots (Ships) [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Draco Malfoy, Aged-Up Character(s), BAMF Ginny Weasley, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Consensual Sex, Cowgirl Position, Cuckolding, F/M, Good Draco Malfoy, Good things for Ginny, Healing Sex, Married Couple, Multi, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sad Draco Malfoy, Sexually repressed draco, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29938587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmbraEmber/pseuds/UmbraEmber
Summary: Ginny didn’t know how to answer. Not exactly. If she was too enthusiastic, would Draco be offended? If she was cautious, would he think she was uninterested? She settled for something she hoped was in between.“It’s a little out there, isn’t it?”Draco takes his wife, the lovely Ginny Weasley, to see some sort of sex teacher-counselor-person. Who just happens to be war-hero Remus Lupin. Who just so happens to know exactly what Ginny needs.Pure porn. Check the tags.(This work has already been posted as reader pov for those who prefer it)(A “let’s pretend he was never their professor” AU)
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley, Remus Lupin/Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley, Remus Lupin/Ginny Weasley
Series: Smutty One Shots (Ships) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198289
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Illicit Quality

“He’s supposed to be the best,” Draco argued, shuffling the papers in his hands before dropping them against the desk. “Look, I’m desperate here. Please. I want to make this work. Make our marriage work.”

“I’m sorry, I guess I missed the owl. You know, the one you _must_ have sent that let me know our marriage is a failure.” Ginny’s voice was hard. She didn’t want to be so sensitive but she couldn’t help it. It was late and he was rushing off to his night shift at the Ministry and it wasn’t really the best time for this conversation. But she had caught him with the papers now and there was no way to pretend she hadn’t. No way to pivot away from the brewing fight. “‘Cause that’s news to me, Draco. I didn’t realize this marriage wasn’t working. Is it not living up to the Malfoy family tree of fucked up failures?”

“Hey. That’s not it.” His eyes plead with her, eyebrows upturned. His bottom lip pressed out, wet and red. “You know what I mean. I just— I just want to be better. I want to be better for you.” 

She grasped his shaking hands and pulled him closer, pressing her hips to his, irritation falling away. He’d been wanting to be better since he was sixteen. She was starting to wonder if he was ever going to feel as though he’d reached that ‘better’ state. 

“You’re already perfect for me. Or else I wouldn’t have married you, remember? Despite all the family bullshit, we did that whole vow thing. Forever and always. There were witnesses. Again, despite the family bullshit, our entire families were there. Forever.” She squeezed his hands, a playful smile on her lips. “You have to trust my judgment.”

“I don’t make you come.”

He blurted it out and she dropped his hands, romantic platitudes failing her. 

“Draco—” She couldn’t say anything more. What was there to say? He spoke the truth. And it would’ve been a lie if she said it didn’t matter. 

“It’s okay. I don’t, I mean, it’s not... I just don’t know what to do. And he’s a professional. He comes highly recommended.” 

“And how’s he going to help me come?” Her voice rose. All those feelings of failure and embarrassment churned inside her. 

She wanted to come for Draco. He was her husband and he was a good man. He was a hardworking man and she loved him. Had given so much up for him. He was worth giving up even more. After all, he’d given up so much himself during the war. These were the things she told herself at night after he rolled over, back sweaty and blonde hair plastered to his neck, and the frustration threatened to crest over into resentment. He was a good man. And she hated that she couldn’t come from a good man’s touch. She tried everything. Every kinky book. Every scrap piece of advice from her well-meaning friends. Hermione had been full of metaphorical crap that made Ginny wince. Lavender had some more practical advice but still no cigar. For goodness’ sake, she even had every _Witches After Dark_ columnists’ name imprinted in her mind. Nothing had worked. 

“What is he exactly? Because you _said_ he was a couples’ counselor.” 

“He’s kind of a teacher, really.” Draco rubbed the back of his neck in that way Ginny would usually find adorable and she wanted to soften for him. 

But the conversation still had her on edge so instead she scowled. “A teacher?”

“Look, just read the papers and we can talk tomorrow when I get back? I have to go.”

“Okay,” she said even though she had no intention of reading the papers, “okay. Have a good night at work. Stay safe. And don’t let the Nargles bite.” She pressed a kiss to his forehead as he rushed out the floo. 

She had no intention of reading those papers. Absolutely none. Not at all. But as the night wore on and she moved aimlessly around her apartment, she kept returning to his study to glance at them. Soon, she ran out of reasonable distractions and just as she was about to polish her broom, she sighed, threw down her cloth and stalked back to his study.

“I read the papers,” she said when he returned. Her long, freckled legs crossed over and her arms by her side, the papers neatly stacked on the desk. 

“And?” Draco dropped his briefcase to the floor and shrugged off his robe before glancing up. “Ginny, what did you think?”

She didn’t know how to answer. Not exactly. If she was too enthusiastic, would he be offended? If she was too cautious, would he think she was uninterested? She settled for something she hoped was in between. 

“It’s a little out there, isn’t it?”

“It’s not that unusual. My dad’s the one who recommended him.”

“You’ve talked to Lucius about this? What was it I was saying earlier about the Malfoy family tree of fucked up—” 

“Ginny, I told you.” He sat down across into his chesterfield and dropped his head into his hands. “I’m desperate.”

“But he’s going to have sex with me?”

“With us. In a way. Really, it’s more _for_ us.” He peaked at her through his fingers. “It’ll be, you know, professional. He’ll teach us through it, guide us.” When she remained silent, he sat up, as though forcing himself, and twisted his hands into his lap. “But we won’t go unless you’re one hundred percent sure. Unless you really want to.” 

“I want to.”

***

“So is it… _Professor_ Lupin?” Ginny asked tentatively. She’d spotted his battered briefcase beside the door. 

A wince rippled across his face and he shook his head. “Lupin is fine. I haven’t been a Professor for a long time now.” 

Luckily Lupin hadn’t been at Hogwarts at the same time as them. That would have made this weird, she thought. Or, rather, weirder. It was plenty weird already. She squirmed a little on the grey sofa, her faux pas throwing her off, and pulled her skirt down over the curve of her thighs. Draco’s hand reached out to soothe her, rub against her forearm, but even that touch seemed illicit here and she felt herself flinch. Lupin smiled warmly but narrowly. Cautiously. 

“You both signed the paperwork?” He asked, rolling his sleeves up his scarred arms. Ginny’s eyes lingered there, on the light, almost translucent hair caught in the dusty sunlight coming through the window.

There were only two windows and two doors in his office. Ginny and Draco had been ushered in after a brief wait in another equally small room staffed by an old woman who smelled of moth balls and the faint hint of Firewhiskey. Lupin wasn’t like Ginny had imagined. Neither was his office. She wasn’t sure what she had been expecting after reading through those papers but Lupin was certainly not it. 

“We did,” Draco said. “And did the spells.”

“And took the potion,” Ginny muttered. 

Lupin nodded and unbuttoned his collar. He was tall and lean, and fairly older. His brown hair was messy and streaks of grey ran wild through it. He was also undeniably handsome with piercing green eyes and a pleasant softness to his sharp features from age. Thin scars traced over his face and arms and Ginny wondered where they ended. His body was lean and muscular, the one part of him mostly untouched by his age. He was dressed fairly casually and he hadn’t bothered to shave the pale fuzz from his jaw. Or, he had intentionally allowed his hair to grow out through that rough prickly stage to be softer. His facial hair, like his arm hair, was so pale Ginny couldn’t be sure until she felt it. She squirmed again. She was already thinking about feeling his face. 

It was only natural, she reassured herself. That was why they were there after all. She hadn’t made the connection, however, that the man they’d be seeing for “couples’ counseling,” as Draco had called it, would be the same legendary war hero Lupin she’d heard about. He had that look to him. A sadness of a man who’d seen too much. A softness of a man who had loved and lost. Similar to the way Draco held himself when he thought no one was looking. When he stayed up late in his office and lost his gaze in the dying flicker of flames in the fireplace. 

“Tell me,” Lupin said, his eyes focusing on Ginny, “why are you here?”

Ginny wanted to disappear. Or stand up and straighten her skirt and walk right out. But like Draco, she was desperate. She wanted to be able to come. Fuck, she wanted it more than anything. She looked straight at Lupin. Spoke steadily. “My husband can’t make me come.”

He didn’t even have the decency to flinch. “I see.” She expected him to turn to Draco but he kept his focus on her. “And you are sexually attracted to men?”

She could feel indignation brimming. “I am married to one.”

He shrugged lazily. “That doesn’t mean you have to be sexually attracted to them.”

She knew he was right so she could only swallow her pride and nod. “Yes,” she said, “I am sexually attracted to men.”

“And you’re able to make yourself come?” 

He asked these questions without it feeling like an interrogation. Like it was just a casual “what gets you off” conversation between a few friends over drinks. Not two desperate adults sitting in a dim, dingy office opposite an older man they’d never met before. Ginny nodded again. “Yes. Not often, but I can.”

He finally looked at Draco. “So, you’re here to learn how to make your wife come?”

It was Draco’s turn to squirm and Ginned placed a gentle hand on his thigh, mimicking the comforting gesture he had given her. He didn’t flinch from her touch. Little made him flinch these days. 

“Yes,” Draco said, his face impassive. “I am.”

“And I have both of your explicit permissions to touch you? To touch both of you?”

They both nodded silently.

“And you’ve read all the paperwork?” He asked again. “You’ve signed? And come up with a safe word?” 

“Coffee,” Ginny offered. “We decided on… coffee.”

It all felt ridiculous. And Ginny couldn’t wrap her mind around the fact she was supposed to be having sex with Lupin any moment now. Having sex with him while he taught her husband how to fuck properly. It was all so mortifying. A red heat traveled across her freckled cheeks and down her neck.

“Now,” Lupin said softly, “there’s no need to be shy.” He patted the space on the worn sofa next to him. “Come, sit next to me.”

Ginny looked at Draco for permission but he was staring straight ahead at the floor. She rose on shaking legs and moved to the other sofa. It wasn’t very long so there was no escaping Lupin but she didn’t mean to sit quite so close. Her thigh pressed against his. 

“You’re so beautiful,” he said, brushing Ginny’s red hair behind her ear. She knew he was paid to say it, paid to turn her on, but it still somehow feels good. “Beautiful hair. Gorgeous lips.” 

And then he kissed her. Like his voice and touch, his kiss was soft. He cupped the back of her head and pulled her close, his other hand trailing around her waist. His tongue probed, asking for entrance, and she parted her lips to allow him. When he broke apart from her, he was a little breathless. “Sorry,” he murmured, “I couldn’t help myself.” 

He glanced up and Ginny followed to see Draco sitting with wide eyes.

“You alright, Draco?” Lupin asked. 

Draco nodded stiffly, face a mask. Lupin watched him for a moment, taking in his expression and reaction and then turned back to Ginny. 

“Come here,” he said again and this time he meant his lap. She shifted over so that she was straddling him. Thankfully, her back was to Draco. She didn’t want to think of him as she pressed against Lupin. “That’s a good girl.” 

The phrase felt dirty, somehow, but it ran right through her down to the rising pressure and heat between her legs. He noticed her reaction with a smile. She was already becoming wet for him. Who wouldn’t? There was something raw and sexual about him. Even just the way his hands rubbed softly up and down her bare goosebump prickled arms felt sensual. She adjusted her skirt but there was no way to give herself any decency. Her damp knickers were flush against his trousers.

“What do you like?” He asked in a soft murmur. “What gets you off?”

Her breath caught in her throat. She wanted to answer simply, with one word. _You_. But instead she just shrugged and looked away from his sharp eyes down to his soft lips.

“Let’s find out, hm?” His voice was lower. She felt his cock hardening against her. “Say the word and I’ll stop. Coffee, right?”

She nodded and his hands moved from rubbing her arms. One went up, to her neck where once again he held the back of her head, and the other went down, to her cool, bare thigh. 

“Good girl,” he said again. 

She couldn’t help but bite down on her lip. He had barely done anything yet and already she felt the pressure becoming painful. She needed him. She needed him to do more.

And then, just for her because she was sure Draco couldn’t hear, he leaned in and whispered in her ear, “I bet your lips look beautiful around a cock, don’t they?” 

She couldn’t help but instinctively grind against his lap and he released a soft groan.

“Oh, yeah, that’s a good girl.”

She was caught in a kiss with him again, her cunt throbbing against the thin fabric of her knickers. He pushed down through her shirt, past her bra, and cupped her breast. She pushed harder against his chest. 

“Hm, you like that, do you?” He asked as he began to massage her round, warm breast. “Like when I touch your tits?”

She gasped as he playfully pinched her nipple. “Yes. Yes, I like it.” 

“And how do you feel?” Lupin asked Draco, looking over her shoulder. 

He pulled her hair over to one side and pressed small kisses against her exposed skin as she settled in his lap and rested her hands against his strong shoulders. He slipped her bra straps down and ran his hands down over her waist before he shifted a hand between her cunt and his pants and began to undo his fly. She realized as Lupin’s hands ran up her back and he began to unhook her bra, Draco hadn’t answered. She glanced back. Draco’s face was contorting in what looked like a grimace. His hands were fists against his trousers and she could make out the beginnings of perspiration on his neck.

“Draco?” She asked. Her voice was already breathy. She could only imagine how flushed she must have looked. She had already soaked through her knickers and left a damp patch of Lupin’s trousers. “How do you feel?”

“Fine.” 

She knew it was a lie. And luckily Lupin did too. Or not luckily, she thought. It was his job after all. She tried to push that thought from her mind as she remembered her proximity to the soft scruff on his cheeks and the scars that spread raised and white over his forehead and chin. As she took into account her misplaced bra, his undone fly, her ever rising skirt, and his hardening cock beneath her; she didn’t want to think of him as just a professional doing his job. Not while she straddled him half-naked. 

“Draco, this is a safe place,” Lupin said softly. He pulled Ginny’s damp knickers down her thighs even as she stayed staring at Draco. “You can be honest. You must if you want me to help you. That’s why you’re here, remember? Now, tell me, do you want us to stop? Just say the word.”

“No,” Draco gritted out. He didn’t look at her. He stayed staring at Lupin’s scruffy shoes. His face tight and pained. “It’s just— I like it.”

A thrill ran through her. She noticed the bulge in Draco’s trousers. Her husband was getting off on this, too. She was wet for Lupin, and Draco’s grew hard for her. 

“You feel something else, though. Don’t you?” Lupin’s smooth voice made Ginny turn back to him. 

Their eyes locked and it was as though Draco wasn’t there anymore. As though Lupin had asked her the question instead. As though his green eyes and his soft touch were all the room could hold. Everything else had to move to make room for his bright gaze. Her pussy ground against his lap in a silent answer and he steadied her hips with his warm hands. Returning her answer with a silent warning. Be patient. 

“I feel shameful,” Draco said. His voice was coming out shaking. And Ginny felt sick guilt for forgetting about him even for a moment. This was about the two of them. “I’m ashamed of how much I like it. I like watching her with you.”

“Come here,” Lupin murmured softly. “Come touch your wife.” 

Ginny’s skirt rode up to her waist. Lupin moved her off of him in a single smooth movement. Everything about him was smooth. She awkwardly pulled her skirt back down and shimmed it down over her hips to drop to the floor. She shed her shirt over her head as Draco approached. Excitement tripped down her spine. She wanted him to come and touch her, too. Her good man. So he could learn how to turn her on the way Lupin managed so easily. He’d probably already learned a day’s worth of lessons just in observation. He ought to have if he had been paying attention.

Lupin had also undressed. He grabbed Ginny and pulled her back down but this time so her back was against his bare chest. She dropped into his lap as his hands moved up and he began to play with her breasts again. 

“She really responds to this,” he said to Draco. “Take off your clothes.” 

Draco undressed in front of them and her eyes lingered on his body. She had always been attracted to him, of course. Despite his cagey nature and nervousness and Slytherin guilt. But, now, with another man’s hard cock pressing against her skin and warm hands massaging into her body, he seemed even sexier than usual. His lean, pale body curved over slightly, caving in on itself like he was trying to shrink himself down. His long legs, the dusting of blonde hair, the sharp bones and muscles. All hers. 

“Kiss them,” Lupin instructed. “Worship them.”

That was it, Ginny realized. Lupin’s softness, his serious gaze, his smoothness. It was worship. When he called her a good girl and it felt good and dirty, it was worship. Draco kneeled in front of her. He began to leave soft kisses on each breast even as Lupin continued to roll his warm hands over them. 

“She’s a good girl, isn’t she? And so fucking hot,” Lupin said into her ear, his voice raspy. He kissed against her neck and she ground backwards into him. “I can’t wait to fuck her.”

“Oh, please,” she groaned. She pressed her back against his warm chest in a pleading move. She needed him to fuck her soon. She had never been so ready so quickly before. 

“She seems to like that too,” Lupin said, breathing against her damp neck. “Draco, look how she moves for me.” Draco obeyed and leaned back to stare at her, long legs folding in front of him, arms resting on his knees. Ginny squeezed her eyes closed so she didn’t have to see the mixture of arousal and pain in his expression. Didn’t have to see the mask he tried to shutter down over his true feelings. “Look how your wife responds when I touch her, kiss her. I wonder how she’ll look when I fuck her?”

“Please,” she heard herself saying again. She couldn’t help herself. “Please.”

Lupin’s hands dropped from her chest and ran down the round curve of her stomach. “Please what?”

“More. Fuck me.”

One hand grasped the flesh of her hip while the other cupped her wet cunt. 

“You’re so wet for me. Are you sure that’s what you want, though? You’re such a sweet, good wife. So pretty for your husband. So sexy. Are you sure you want another man to fuck you?” He paused to suck against her neck and when he lifted up, his voice was a whisper. “Are you sure you want my cock to ruin your cunt?” 

“Yes! Yes!” She demanded. She had never been one to be loud in bed before. She couldn’t help it. She was growing impatient. “I want you to fuck me like the naughty girl I am. I want you to come inside me. I want you to fuck me hard and dirty in front of my husband.” 

The last part shocked even her and her eyes flew open. But Draco didn't look upset. His eyes had grown hooded and his posture relaxed. And he was fisting his cock in his hand. 

“Yeah?” Draco asked, his voice full. “You want to get fucked by him?”

She couldn’t reply as Lupin pushed her wet pussy lips apart and penetrated her with a single digit. She began to bounce on it, automatically, naturally. “Yeah, she does. Look at her. She’s a little slut for me. My good fucking slut. I bet I could get her to come with just this finger fucking her,” he groaned into her ear. “I don’t need to fuck her to teach you how to make her come, Draco.” And then he shifted her up. Aligning her with his throbbing cock. “But I want to fuck her. I need to.” And then he thrust her down onto him and she arched her back, throwing her head back against his shoulder, crying out at the impact. 

His hand stayed at her cunt and he began to work three fingers flat and hard against her clit. 

“Watch how fast she comes for me,” Lupin ground out. “Watch how quickly your wife comes around my cock.”

It wasn’t possible, she thought. It shouldn’t have been. Not for her. But he was taking her there already. She could feel the pressure building. She was so hot. Burning up. Burning around his fullness. She had no control as he fucked up into her, his hands grasping her tits for leverage. 

“I’m going to fuck her so hard, she’ll be begging for more,” Lupin said between gasps. He sounded more aggressive than he had before. More in control. Ginny moaned when she realized how much she liked it. “I’m going to worship her like the good girl she is. Going to fuck her so hard, she realizes how fucking hot she is, how hard she makes me. The minute you walked into the room,” he said, switching erratically from talking to Draco to Ginny, “I couldn’t wait to fuck you. I knew you were going to be a tight cunt, so fucking hot, so tight, so soft. I knew you’d come for me. I knew you’d come as I fucked you in front of your husband.”

And with his words, she came. She squeezed so tight and hard around him, involuntary spasms rocking through her cunt. 

She wasn’t sure but she thought he came too, a long groan in her ear as he gripped her hair into his fist and pulled. She fell back against his shoulder and took shuddering breaths. 

“She has a praise kink,” Lupin explained to Draco, his voice a little breathless. “She likes it when you talk, when you’re verbal. Did you see how she came at what I said?”

“It took you five minutes to find that out,” Draco said. Even he couldn’t hide the dismay in his voice. “All that time I should’ve been talking during sex and I never knew? I’m fucking mute in bed. I just— I never knew.”

She could hear the smile in Lupin’s voice. “Well now you do. You must pay attention to her and what she responds to,” he continued. “Today she’s with another man, tomorrow with you she might respond differently to different things. The husband lines might not work for you, for instance. Although, they might if you’re role playing. Hey you,” he said into her ear, “don’t fall asleep on me, now.”

He bucked up into her, playfully, and she discovered he was still hard. She also realized her eyes had closed. She forced them to open. Draco sprawled on the floor in front of her, cock soft, traces of his wetness on his thigh. 

“Did you come?” She mumbled, trying to sit up. “Mm.” She moaned as Lupin bucked up into her again.

“Yeah,” Lupin said as his thrusts grew faster, answering her question that was meant for Draco, fucking her body that was meant for her husband. She twisted over to look at him. What started out playful had turned serious as he looked into her glazed-over eyes. His own watched her with intensity. “Yeah, I came inside your pretty cunt. But I’m still hard for you. You make me so fucking hard.”

“Well, we’ve cracked it, haven’t we? I get the general idea, be nice, say nice things, I get it,” Draco offered, a sharp edge to his voice. “We’re done here?”

“You pay by the hour,” Lupin answered, even as he increased the speed of his thrusts and refused to break eye contact with Ginny.

And she realized he wasn’t done with her yet. 

He lifted her up and she felt his cock slip out. His cum followed and slipped down her inner thigh. He grabbed a blanket and threw it on the floor, grabbed her and pushed her onto all fours. She was more awake now but there was still a hazy sleepiness to her movements. He scooted behind her and easily slid back in, the last of his cum squeezing out of her. And now she was fully awake. 

“Do you want to stop?” Lupin asked, after he had already got her ready for him, after he was already back to thrusting in her. He stopped moving when she didn’t answer and she released an involuntarily whine. “Do you want to go home right now?”

She shook her head, hair flying around her red cheeks. She knew this wasn’t how it was supposed to go. She knew she’d already come and that was the entire point. And they’d figured out what it was she liked, right? But she couldn’t help but answer truthfully. “I want more. More, please, more.”

“Draco? You still think we’re done here?”

Draco must have shaken his head or shrug, Ginny wasn’t sure which because he was behind her and she didn’t want to move to check. The only move she made was the circling of her hips to remind Lupin she was ready and waiting.

Lupin rested his hands on her rounded hips to steady her, groaning again, digging his fingers in. “Fuck, you feel good. You gonna fuck me like that? You gonna move those pretty hips for me?” 

She did as she was asked and thrust back into him. 

“I’m going to fuck her again, and again. I’m going to make her come over and over.”

He took over and she bounced back and forth from the force of his thrusts. It hurt but she didn’t care. Her whole body was being pushed forward, his hands on her hips, digging and bruising into her, as he slammed his cock into her with a punishing speed. 

Draco reached over and touched her shoulder. She looked up, sweat dripping down her forehead, and came to eye level with his flaccid cock. She knew he was checking in on her, wanting to make sure she was okay in his own repressed, silent way. He could see how brutally she was being fucked. And when he saw her face, he could tell how much she liked it.

“Yeah,” Lupin groaned, “touch your wife as I fuck her. Kiss him, kiss him with your dirty mouth. Suck him. Suck his cock, like a good girl.” He stroked her hair. She arched her back and then lifted a hand to take Draco’s soft cock. 

“You don’t have to,” Draco whispered. “I’ve already…”

But she knew. She could taste it on him. She hollowed out her cheeks and sucked. 

“She wants to,” Lupin said, moving to stroke her back, “she wants to please you, to be a good bitch for you. A good dirty whore.” 

His words threw her over the edge again. She bucked back into his thrusts but she was uncoordinated, unable to match the power he had. Her thrusts seemed like small jerks compared to the way he was snapping back and forth. 

“She’s going to come again, she’s going to come around my cock. Have her suck you, Draco. Have your wife suck you as another man fucks her.”

Draco was already hard in her mouth, his eyes closed, but she couldn’t focus on him or keep him for long as she was bounced back and forth by Lupin’s sharp movements. All she could do was stick her tongue out to lap sloppily at Draco’s cock. He moved forward, pushed past her lips, which she was quick to wrap around her teeth, and held her head with his hands. He had never been this dominant in bed, never pushed her one way or the other. Too afraid, too ashamed, of his own past to give himself what he really wanted. Now he held her head steady as he fucked into her mouth. She looked up at him, drool slipping out of the corner of her mouth, eyes still half-open. Draco was carefully watching her, his mouth gritted in pleasure. She saw the veins of his forearms and the sweat running down his neck. Saw the unfiltered, raw pleasure ripping across his face. And she came again around Lupin. 

And still Lupin wasn’t done with her. He flipped her over onto her back, pulling her away from Draco, her clit throbbing, and lifted one of her legs over his shoulder. He entered her with a groan. It was as though he didn’t want to give her up. She briefly wondered if he shouldn’t pass her over to Draco, so he could watch how the two of them were together and give them notes. The papers had said something about that. But it was only a brief thought because it was hard to think anything at all with how he was thrusting into her again.

He slowed and softened his movements. Ginny was so sore, so raw, the slow fuck felt even more intense than the pounding. She managed to open her eyes and she could see the way he was looking at her and she wondered if it hadn’t been jealousy that made him pull her from Draco. The thought spiked heat into her cunt. And that was what did it.

“I can’t,” she moaned, “no more, I’m too sore.”

Lupin pulled out of her with a pop and even that felt like too much. She wondered if he couldn’t have stayed inside her forever. 

“Come with me,” he said to Draco, breathlessly, “come on your wife’s face with me.”

She alternated between their cocks, sucking and licking. Lupin came first, releasing hot, white cum over her cheeks when she was preoccupied with playing with Draco’s balls. Some of the cum landed near her lips and she released Draco so she could lick at it. She used a finger to swipe the rest of it across her face into her mouth. Her other hand finished pumping Lupin’s cock, and then she sucked the finger clean. Draco came next, impatiently using his own hand, onto her breasts. She raised her hands to massage it into them.

“Thank you,” she moaned for them. “Thank you for coming on me.”

And Draco fell to his knees. “That is the hottest fucking thing—”

But Lupin still wasn’t done and Ginny wondered what potions he must’ve taken to stay so hard and to come so often, and if he would send them home with some. 

He pushed her onto her back and kneeled on either side of her stomach. He slipped his impossibly hard cock between her wet breasts and began to slide back and forth, using Draco’s cum as lubricant. 

“Every part of you is perfect,” he said. “Look at these tits. So fucking perfect.”

She raised her hands to push her breasts together for him, and he moaned his thanks over the slick sound of his cock thrusting, before he bent over and half-whispered and half-groaned in her ear. 

“I want you to be mine. I want to keep you and fuck you and make you come every day. I have so many things I want to do to you.”

Draco lay down next to Ginny and pressed his fingers against her pulsating cunt, his other arm lifting up her head. She turned to him and gave him sloppy kisses on his chest, his neck, his cheek. Her pussy hurt less with him holding her. Cradling her. 

“I want that, too,” Draco said in rapture against her lips, “I want you to be fucked by him. I want you to come for him over and over.”

“Fuck me,” she cried, “Lupin, fuck me now.”

“Aren’t you done, baby?” He asked, even as he shifted down to her cunt. “Didn’t I fuck you hard enough, yet? ‘Cause this is going to hurt.” 

She raised her hips and he slid in while Draco was still rubbing hot, tight, hard circles against her clit and kissing her neck. Lupin dropped his head down to her breasts and sucked and licked. Both of them were worshiping her and it was too much. It hurt but the pain only added to the intensity of the pleasure. Or the pleasure was why she hurt. She wasn’t sure. Maybe she only hurt so badly because it felt so good. 

“Your pussy is so hot and so tight,” Lupin groaned. “I’m not going to last much longer.”

“You have no idea how sexy you look,” Draco whispered. “No idea how fucking hot you are. Look at those tits, look at how good they look, how they look when he touches them. Look at how he fucks you. Just look at what you’re doing to him.”

Draco pushed himself against her thigh and she felt his hard, warm length. He began to make small, jerking movements, like he was going to get himself off again against her leg. Or like he was so turned on, he couldn’t help himself but try to relieve some of the pressure. She didn’t know how it was possible, but when she looked down and saw Draco’s hand on her clit and Lupin’s cock driving in and out of her, when Draco sucked on that spot below her ear and Lupin traced circles around her nipple with his tongue, somehow she came again. Hot, red pleasure ripped out from her center and down her thighs and shot up her stomach. She was screaming, she knew she was. It was too much. She buried her head into Draco’s shoulder and bit down on him to muffle the sound. Good and bad, pleasure and pain. Pure relief. 

Lupin came too. Straight into her sore, tight pussy with a long, deep groan.

  
***  
  
  


Lupin didn’t ask how it was, or if they enjoyed themselves. He knew they did. Everything he had done was a response to what they liked. Ginny wondered what experience other couples got, how he adjusted for them. Something like jealousy spiked in her stomach but it didn’t last. She was too satiated. 

“Now,” Lupin said, immediately back to being professional, as though he hadn’t just given her the best fuck of her life. He handed them both vials of potions. “I’m a firm believer in aftercare. It’s something commonly practiced in BDSM communities but not exclusively. It’s especially useful after an experience like the one we’ve all just had.”

“I’ve heard of it,” she mumbled, brushing her messy hair behind her ear and taking a sip of the potion. It had come up in all those books and articles she’d devoured trying to reach that epic high Lupin had brought her to in one day. The potion seemed to be taking effect as the pain between her legs subsides. An image came to her of Lupin pouring it into her mouth as he fucked her, removing the pain of his cock even as he pounded it into her. She tried to push the image away. It was over. “Showing affection and love to your partner after an intense sexual experience.”

“Exactly.” Lupin held her by the waist and turned her to Draco. His hands were enough to spark desire in her spent body. “It looks differently for every couple. But show him. Show him you love him, however feels right for you.” 

She knew why Draco was the focus. She’d just been fucked hard. She’d been taken to the peak and crashed back down around another man’s cock. And Draco had been sweet and kind. He was a good man now, after all. But it must have been hard for him. To see his wife receiving that kind of pleasure from another man. To see his wife able to come so easily for another man’s hands. 

She dropped to her knees and lifted Draco’s half-hard cock. He looked away, almost embarrassed, the mask firmly concealing his true feelings once more. She began by pressing soft kisses against his velvet soft skin. Delicate kisses. Reassuring. She shifted over to the soft blonde hair at his thighs, side to side, growing faster, before she looked up at him with a smile. He gave her a smile in return but it was soft, almost invisible. He was nervous, she realized. Probably wondering if he could live up to what she’d just had. And she wanted to please him, to show him that he was still her man. Her hands ran down the sides of his smooth thighs and back over the tops, relishing in the feel of him. She pressed her lips to his now fully hard cock and popped it into her ready, wet mouth. 

“I love you, Draco,” she murmured, alternating between sucking and stroking, pressing the spit over the fat head and running her tongue over the vein at his base. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back, blond hair brushing the back of the sofa, mouth parted, and she remembered the moment she fell in love with him. He looked vulnerable then like he did now, his eyelids translucent and his cheeks coral pink. Soft and afraid. His mask had fallen away, just like the time she first saw him. Not the time they first met, all childhood insults and petty pride. But the time she first saw him for who he truly was. “I love you.” 

And then it was as though it was just the two of them in the room, as though Lupin wasn’t there. Although he Was. In every loving, reverent touch, and in the blissful softness resting over her body. All the resentment and envy and embarrassment and guilt gone. She rose and lowered herself on Draco, her soaking lips easily parting. The last of Lupin’s cum slipped down Draco’s shaft as she was penetrated. The potion had numbed some of the feeling but the pleasure was there. She wondered if it was the same for him. The strange numbness. And she began to ride him the way she rode Lupin. His eyes opened. There was an intensity in them she hadn’t seen before. A longing. He reached down with one hand and rubbed against her. His other was massaging her breasts, alternating between them. 

“That’s it,” he said, “that’s my girl.”

She arched into his touch and his words. He was going to do it, he would be able to pull her back there, she thought with a hazy smile. He had never talked to her before like this. 

“Harder,” she demanded. Already she could see how Lupin had changed her, how he had changed both of them. Or maybe he had just revealed what was already there. “Fuck me harder. Pound me!”

And Draco obeyed. His thumb rubbed harder and faster as he grasped her neck for leverage and pounded up into her. She was bounced into the air by his movements.

“I can’t,” he gasped, “I’ll come. I’ll come too soon. You feel too good.”

He moved his hand back down to her breast as he settled into a softer rhythm. His face was tight, his eyes squeezed shut and his mouth gritted in pleasure. There was no trace of control. No hint of a mask. Ginny took over, rolling up and down on him, snapping her hips. It was like his mouth couldn’t close, his eyes couldn’t open, his hand against her breast couldn’t stop pressing, squeezing, rubbing. And his other hand couldn’t stop the fervent circling against her clit. 

She pressed her chest up to him and moaned. “Please,” she begged, unashamed of her need, “play more with my tits. More.”

He lowered his mouth to one of her nipples and sucked, hard. He brought a hand up to cup the other breast, rolling his thumb over the peaked nipple softly, brushing against the sides. The simultaneous sensations collided and all she could feel was red hot pleasure. His tongue slipped between his swollen lips and he ran wet circles around each of her nipples, in turn, the way Lupin had. Before both of his hands clasped a breast each and he pressed his face between them, as though he wanted to melt into her, to push so hard against her. She moved her hips in a circular motion to match his movements. His thumbs were rubbing against a nipple each, his warm hands cupping her, his tongue wet and hard against her skin.

“Fuck,” he groaned, breaking away from her glistening chest, “fuck, yes. Fuck.” And, as though he was mimicking Lupin, he added “good girl. Your tits are too fucking sexy. You’re so fucking sexy. Such a good girl for me. Ride me, baby, fuck me.

Her cunt pulsed around his cock as she came. Draco groaned and collapsed against her chest, thrusting up hard again and again, his hands slipping around her back to pull her close, as though he wanted them to become one, to pull her into him the way she had pulled his cock into her. She was still coming, or it felt like she was. She couldn’t tell anymore. Everything was so intense. She thrummed with pleasure. 

“You feel so good. So hot and tight. The best fucking pussy I’ve ever had.” She rocked hard against him at his words, bouncing with renewed energy, her clit rubbing against his cock. She wanted him to be proud of her, to look at her the way Lupin did. And she realized he was. He was looking at her like she was his Goddess. Like she was his savior. He had learned how to worship her. Or maybe he’d just thrown that damn mask away and allowed himself to show her how he truly felt. His grip tightened on his thighs, gripping her soft flesh and pressing his fingertips into her.

“My neck,” she moaned. “Kiss my neck.”

He dropped his gaze to suck on her neck and whispered in her ear, blowing cool air against her hot, wet skin. “Yeah, just like that? I wish you knew how beautiful you look. ‘Cause you look so hot riding me. Like a beautiful slut. My gorgeous fucking whore. My _wife_.” And then his thrusts became even harder, which she didn’t know was possible, his grip tight bordering on painful, and his teeth grazed the sensitive skin beneath her ear. 

And her husband was fucking her like they’d only just met. Like he wasn’t constantly atoning for his sins. Like she wasn’t a delicate gift he had to protect, a gift he wasn’t worthy of. Like they needed to press so hard into each other, fuck so hard against each other, that she’d never forget this wonderful stranger. This good man who fucked like a bad man. Fucked hard and dirty on another man’s sofa. Fucked another man’s come deeper inside her. He took back over control. She couldn’t move her hips anymore, there was no graceful rolling. All she could do was hold on to him as he fucked her hard and fast like she’d asked, at a punishing rate. He was about to come, she realized. He was going to come inside her as he fucked up into her and she writhed around on top.

“You like that? You like how I feel when you fuck me, you dirty girl? My beautiful slut. Yeah, you’re such a good girl. Fucking me like a bad girl. A dirty, naughty girl. Fuck, that’s what they say, isn’t it? About good Gryffindors like you—” But she never learned what it was they say because his words failed him and all he could groan was “fuck, you’re so fucking tight.”

Pleasure and pain. Good and bad. Pure relief. And she realized now she really was coming again as she reached another peak and rolled over it. A cool calm ran down her lower back and over thighs. She couldn’t tell if it was the effect of the potion or the orgasm or a combination. But it was a calm that felt divine. Draco crumpled under her, unable to withstand another round of her throbbing orgasm. He came with a cry and held his last thrust, his thighs clenched, the two of them pushed up off the couch. And then he dropped down, taking her with him. She fell onto his chest and dropped her head against his damp neck. 

“You did it,” she said with half a laugh and half a pant. “You fucking did it.”

He laughed as well, his body more relaxed underneath her than he had been in months, years. Maybe ever. His cock softened and slipped easily out. Even that movement left her feeling sensitive and sore. She felt like she needed another potion already. Now her pleasure was falling away, she could feel the way her body had been used. But not by him. By herself as she rode him over and over. Draco hadn’t made her come, she had come _with_ him. Maybe that had been the barrier all along. Maybe the pressure she’d placed on him to get her off, that resentment and frustration, had prevented them from reaching that precipice together, as partners. Maybe, she thought, she had built it up so much, she’d chased it away. But by taking control and following only one thing, not the endless advice or articles, but that one thing, she had been able to bring herself there. No expectations, no bizarre tricks, no memorizing moves. She had followed her own pleasure and her own inner voice and that alone. She shifted to Draco’s side, his cum running down her inner thigh.

“Aren’t you glad you came?” He asked with a slight grin.

The pun spun her into a giggling mess. She grasped his cheeks and kissed him again. “Thank you,” she murmured, pressing her damp forehead against his. “Thank you. Feel better?”

“The best,” he sighed. He paused, stroking her hair, and then whispered. “I love you.”

After they recovered, they magicked themselves into somewhat respectable states and pulled their clothes back over their aching bodies. Lupin was already sitting on his sofa in his threadbare suit, his shoes back on, his tie around his collar but undone, and his scarred chest peaking through. He smiled like he was proud of her. Like he was the one she just sucked off. Once the thought entered her mind, she couldn’t escape it. Despite having just come twice around Draco, she still wanted to suck Lupin off again. She wanted to have him come inside her again and again. She remembered his words. She wanted to know all the things he’d do to her. And she realized she wanted to keep him, too.

She mostly just wanted to thank him but that illicit quality was back in the air now they were all back in their clothes. And now she was thinking about ripping them back off. She nodded at him, shy and unsure. Lupin gave Draco another paper, this time detailing aftercare and the ways to communicate post-session. Draco reached out a hand and he was able to thank Lupin properly on Ginny’s flustered behalf. 

“It was my pleasure,” Lupin said. “You two did brilliantly.” He paused, as though he was thinking over his words. After a moment, he pressed one hand against Draco’s shoulder. His other reached out for Ginny. She took it and he pulled her closer. His voice lowered. “I haven’t had clients do that well in their first session in, well, ever. I think you’re both set if I’m honest. But if you ever do need me, even outside, well, even—you know.” There was a shyness to his voice, to how he tumbled over his words. His eyes connected with hers and he forced the words out. “You know where to find me.”

Ginny pressed a kiss against Lupin’s cheek, knowing now that even his stubble was soft. “We certainly do.”

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> And so ends the second fic in my Smutty One Shot series!
> 
> Please let me know what you think. I really appreciated the reception on my first fic! It can be a little nerve-wracking putting content like this out into the universe. 
> 
> How do y’all feel about the ships? Did the dynamic work for these characters? Please let me know! I chose this couple because I’m a slut for Draco/Ginny in general but also because I thought repressed Draco makes a whole lot of sense. And I want good things for Ginny. 
> 
> Currently surviving on kudos and coffee so pls be kind to me thank you.
> 
> Harry bloody Potter is up next. This Lupin fic has already been posted to my reader POV series. Snape was first so check that one out too if you’re interested! I guess long-form smut is becoming my thing? Potentially.


End file.
